Covenant Ships
Since the Covenant are like a trillion years more awesome than Humans they have some real uber ships. Some are miles long to as long and wide as your mama. But they really piss me and everyone off so much by their awesomeness. Human ships are a joke, covie ships are the real shit man. The covies use their mega ships to do Glassing of planets. Thats when they wanna decorate a planet in bootiful glass panes without permission thus resulting in vandalism, to a trial, to a war. This is the story of why humans almost got pwnt. Do note they resemble DICKS to some degree. Origins Realising their sailboats in teh water cant go through space at all the covie-nant set up the Covenant Fyord factory and the famed Covrop Gruntan to build a ship so the testicle chins could go very fast around space. This ship was known as the Cov-Fyord F-100 plus 2 and it sucked. The Profit of Truthy dropped the D-bomb on Fyord(damn you bomb). They built more crappy ships and the profits decided to just go with those instead of wasting more space cash. The type of ships are: * Small-ass rock collectin sailboats(Stealth Ships) * Better then the Human versions(Frigates) * Spoonerz(Destroyers) * Dudez look at my Fyord F-100 plus 3(Cruisers) * Saber Toothed flying tigerz(Carriers) * Only one in da known universe(Supercarrier) * Fagships(Flagships) * OHHHHH Ice Cream cones!(High Charity) dropz on her due to vandalism]] Weapons Originally intended to be used as decorating ships for making planets perttyful, but then the greedy humans were not satisfied by the way the gorillas decorated Harvest, they got war weapons for use against whores. For some reason you cant even see the guns on covie ships its like those lights are just comin outta their asses or something. The ships fire lightbulb beamz of uber pwng that's similiar to the annoying affects of the Lightbulb's spam function. That explains why those lights fry all game consoles and sites on teh human ship. I have no idea how to explain these next weapons cause they cant do much to you. The IMA FYRIN MAH LAZAR beams slice your american cheese into swiss cheese giving you a stomach ulcer. The Sally's Comets give your ship a stomach ulcer, yikes! They have no anti-air weapons so they can't fight oxygen. List of known Covenant shipboard weapons * Cheese maker. * Hot Cheese firer. * cheese related SUPERLAZZER! * God killer. * Chuck Norris's FISTS. * Leaf blower. * planet heater thing. Armor Most covie ships have such small armor that they can't even be used to replace condoms let alone taking your shit. Since covenant testicle chins are fruits they have the armor painted purple grape color. Most Covie ships have some ancient symbols on them that are still unknown. Here's a list of unknown symbols: * :) * :( * 0_o * :D * :[ * E=Mc2 * ;) * $_$ * -_- * OMGWTFBBQ? Engines All covie ships are powered by twin fooling ramen noodles of blue epicness similiar to what the Prophet of Haters uses to fuel his swag. The super engines make the fuckenant ships go around 1 million miles per hour and do a good 25,000 miles per gallon. Covie ships are the hybrids of the universe. EAT UR HEART OUT TOYOTA, YOU ECONOMIC BASTARDS!!! control]] Known Covenant Ships * Shadow in a Vent * Deja Vu * Intoxicated Yoda * The Grunty Thirst * High Methanphetamine * Your Mama * Ship #1234545677 * The Yamato * Ass-slaping Convict * Infinite Sucker * IMA CHARGIN MAH LAZAR * The Bismarck * 50 Billionx Better than your Ship * 1 Millionx better than your Ship * Tiddles * Unrelenting Taxman * The Relentless Taxman * Chuck norris's ice cream spoon * Opium Good Fur Me * The silent photographer * USS voyager * Teeny Breast * Sunlight of intent ---- ---- Category:Elites Category:Things you shouldn't use for intercourse Category:Ship classes Category:Things that go bump in the night Category:Things you should use for intercourse Category:Covenant